


Flowers in Wintertime

by TheSilverWxlf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Somewhere in between the two?, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverWxlf/pseuds/TheSilverWxlf
Summary: Nikolai Zinoviev had never been a good man...But once, he had been a better man.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Original Female Character(s), Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Sergei Vladimir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I roleplay Nikolai on Twitter and this is a fic about his background and my personal headcanon for him. This first chapter is kind of vague and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I will be expanding on a lot. This assumes he survived Raccoon and there will be parts pre-Raccoon and also after.

For the third time that day, Jill Valentine surprised Nikolai Zinoviev.

He hadn't expected her to survive Nemesis, especially the magnificent, terrible form he had last mutated into.

He hadn't expected her to shoot him. He'd said she couldn't pull the trigger when it counted, and he wasn't often wrong. He hadn't thought she would risk shooting her little friend. 

God, why did Nikolai talk so much? Carlos probably wouldn't have gotten the drop on him so easily. 

He also hadn't expected Jill to leave him behind, the bleeding heart that she was. He wondered what the last straw was. Was shooting Murphy really enough to condemn him from the start?Locking the door on the train? Dropping her into the pit with Nemesis? There was quite a list of transgressions for her to choose from.

Whatever her reasoning, Nikolai watched the chopper pull away from the rooftop and then staggered to his feet. His chest was throbbing but he knew the gunshot wound was not fatal. 

The bomb about to drop would be significantly more so. He managed to get to his feet and stagger to the helicopter, arm a little numb. Nerve damage? At least he was ambidextrous. 

Nikolai managed to get the helicopter into the air and away from the NEST. By some miracle, he got far enough away from the blast to survive. The helicopter was less fortunate and the shockwaves sent him careening into the mountains, knocked unconscious by the ensuing impact.

When he awoke, hands cased in black leather were pulling him out of the wreckage and he saw his reflection for the first time in the dark shades. He looked like shit, damn. 

"Your will to survive is amicable, Mr. Zinoviev. I'm impressed. Your data was worth every dime."

Nikolai responded, he was sure. Was it English or Russian? That, he was less sure. He knew he was slipping back into unconsciousness.

\---

1994

Anastasia Lebedintsev had deep blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Her brown hair fell like a sheet of silk to her hips. Her dainty hands pushed the glasses up on the bridge of her nose, and the way she smiled at Nikolai stirred something he only truly felt with Mikhail. 

She was from the Motherland as well, one of the top botanists in the world. She was from a wealthy family, her father had served with Sergei, and Umbrella had poached her the same year Sergei and Nikolai had joined the company on the colonel's recommendation.

An errand for the colonel had taken Nikolai down to the greenhouse, where he rarely roamed. That was when he saw her behind her desk, a ray of brightness in a cold, white world. A flower in wintertime. Nikolai's heart fluttered for the first time since he'd parted ways with Mikhail and came to Russia. 

She sat at her desk, writing something in flowing cursive as she studied a blue herb. Ugly things, Nikolai thought, but she stared at it as if it was a treasure. When Nikolai got to her desk, setting a box down with contents that rattled, she looked up at him and tucked that pretty hair behind her ear with a bright smile. Her pink dress was a contrast to the bland white halls.

It took two weeks for him to get the courage to ask her out to lunch. 

A week after that, they went to dinner. Nikolai traded his gray t-shirt for a button-up shirt, silver hair combed and straightened out carefully. They went out to a nice Italian restaurant, and Nikolai had even brought her flowers.

A bouquet of tiger lilies. 

She told him they represented mercy and compassion. He just thought they were almost as beautiful as her. 

They walked around the clock tower circle that night, and they shared their first kiss on the bridge, the city lights reflecting off the river. 

Weeks later, the lilies had died but she had taken one and pressed it and added it to her book, something that Nikolai thought was odd until he'd met her. When he saw her collection of pressed flowers, he thought it was the coolest form of art out there.

She made him feel the way Mikhail made him feel. 

But he knew he couldn't tell the colonel.

Sergei Vladimir did not appreciate flowers as much as he did.

\---

1998

Nikolai met with Sergei and collected his paycheck from Umbrella for the data with a smile. Nothing at all seemed off and Nikolai took his pay and disappeared to South America for a nice vacation. He stayed in touch with Sergei.

Until Umbrella found out he had double-crossed them and sold that data to another party as well. He was part of the glacier for their ship and was more than happy to watch them sink.

He'd been loyal to them and would have done anything for them.

Until Sergei had taken his flower.

Years later, when Nikolai had heard about Sergei's death, he felt...nothing.Nothing at all. It didn't bring Ana back, it didn't bring Mikhail back. 

There were no more flowers blooming on the tundra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana seeks out answers. Sergei is happy to supply them.
> 
> Maybe a little too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no confidence in my writing but hopefully people enjoy this glimpse into Nikolai's past. (Or at least my headcanon for it.)

August, 1996

It is a strange thing how one single mistake can change everything.

Anastasia Lebedintsev, or rather Zinoviev as a small little church ceremony had changed it to, had always been a curious woman. Brightest of the bright, she was not only one of the top botanists in the world, but also one of the most intelligent people Umbrella had in their employ. Top 20. Which was saying a lot for a company of that size.

It made her future all the more a waste, really, Sergei thought to himself as he stared at her file. Large fingers tapped idly on the paperwork as he read, the other hand holding a glass of vodka up to scarred lips. 

\---

May, 1996

Ana had handed him a file that had ended up mistakenly on her desk. Classified, the top of it said. Sergei recognized it as something Nikolai usually gave him. Odd.

"Here, Colonel. Kolya was supposed to bring you this but he left it on my desk when he came by for lunch. I thought I'd help him out and bring it to you." Ana tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling up at the larger man.

The seal had been broken, Sergei noticed absently. By his fox? Or by the flower woman?

The colonel took the file and tucked it under his arm with a murmured thanks. "Did you read it?"

"No, sir. I know what classified means," Ana joked lightly. Looking back, Sergei saw the signs he had missed. The tremble in her hand. The quake in her voice. He had dismissed it then as just anxiety from talking to him. It wasn't uncommon.

Later, he realized that fear had only emerged when he had asked if she had read the file. 

\---

"What's T-virus?"

"Hm?"

The question startled Nikolai, who had been preparing goulash. He turned towards Ana, the band on his left ring finger catching in the light. Ana leaned forward, elbows on the table as she watched Nikolai. 

"The T-virus. That...the file that you had for Sergei last week. It had come open and some papers fell out…I saw something about a virus." Ana spoke quietly, Nikolai's reaction making her a little anxious. 

"Did you mention it to the colonel?"

"N-no. I just gave him the file."

"Forget you saw it." Nikolai snapped quickly, turning back to the food. Ana frowned, running a hand through her hair and sighing. What was going on? She planned on figuring this out.

\---

August, 1996

Ana had dug as much as she could, more often than not coming to an Access Denied screen. She was stubborn if nothing else, and didn't let it deter her. That determination had gotten her where she was in life. It was something Nikolai liked in her.

It would be her downfall. 

In a streak of boldness, she found herself marching to the barracks where she knew Sergei would be, probably harassing Mikhail's boys. The women's lab coat billowed around her as her heels clicked on the tile floor and she threw open the door.

Sergei was standing with one large boot planted firmly on Nikolai's shoulders as the younger tried to do a push up. The massive man was speaking quietly to Mikhail, both looking like they were a wrong word away from ripping out the other's throat. Mikhail's platoon watched in silence, varying expressions of surprise.

"Colonel Vladimir. A word, please?" Ana asked, keeping her voice surprisingly even. Mikhail and Nikolai turned towards her in surprise, and the colonel raised a silver brow. He lifted his foot off Nikolai and left the two other Russians. Mikhail helped Nikolai to his knees, rubbing the blossoming bruise across his shoulders.

Ana walked into the hallway with Sergei, leading him into a quiet office vacated for lunch. The colonel looked amused as he took a seat, crossing his arms and staring up at her as she remained standing. "What can I do for you?"

"What's T-virus?" Straight to the point, as usual. Ana didn't break eye contact with him, and he admired that. She was brave. Foolish. But brave. 

"Mrs. Zinoviev. I suggest you drop this line of inquiry and go back to playing in the dirt with your flowers." Sergei murmured, studying her carefully. 

Ana shook her head, pacing in front of him. "I won't. Not until I know what is being done here. Umbrella is supposed to be helping people. But I've seen...glimpses of things. Awful things, Colonel. Things that don't help people…" 

The colonel arched a brow, standing up and tilting his head as he looked down at her. "You want to know what the T-Virus is? I can show you."

Ana's breath caught in her lungs, eyes widening. Finally, this obsession would be explained. "Yes. Yes, I want to see it."

Sergei watched her for a long, quiet moment. And then, a sadistic smirk spread across his lips and he chuckled. A curt nod was given. "As you wish, Mrs. Zinoviev. I will meet you in your office at 1800 tonight. Keep this between us, da?"

"Da…" She agreed, wringing her hands together. She wanted to tell Nikolai, but she wouldn't. Not until she had her answers. 

She left the vacant office quickly, missing the smile that creeped upon Sergei's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Sergei does Sergei things.
> 
> There may be smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei does Sergei things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took too long. Getting into the good (awful?) stuff now. Have some smut.
> 
> I wrote this while I should have been sleeping but hopefully it's decent!

Ana went about her day as normally as she could, hiding her excitement. Nikolai had begged that she forget about it, but Ana had refused and now she was getting her answers. Finally, that work had paid off and she'd get to find out what was really going on.

Ana got off at 4:30, which gave her an hour and a half until her meeting with Sergei. She went to the market to get a quick dinner for herself. Nikolai was on a later shift, so he wouldn't even be off until 9 PM. 

Plenty of time for her to do what she needed to do.

By the time she got back to her office, Sergei already was seated behind her desk. It was a kind of comical to see, the massive man sitting behind the dainty workstation. A large finger prodded the plant that sat on her desk. Next to the plant sat a vial of liquid, and Ana's heart skipped a beat. The T-Virus.

Sergei watched her like a hawk, standing up slowly and gesturing towards the vial. "You wanted to know about T. I'm going to show you."

As Sergei stepped back from her desk, Ana took his place, gently lifting the vial up to her face, watching the fluid swirl in the light.

She had her back to Sergei.

She was a naive little flower. Hopeful, cheerful, young. Untouched by the winter's chill.

"That's a beautiful plant." The Russian male murmured behind her, rustling as he searched his coat for something. 

"Hm? Oh. Dionaea muscipula. My Kolya got it for me. I've always wanted one." She smiled fondly at the plant, fingers caressing the curves of it's "jaw". A venus flytrap. 

'My Kolya' repeated in his head. No. Nikolai wasn't hers. The colonel had tried to be patient, to let Nikolai play this little game of House. But Sergei was a jealous man.

And she was in the way. 

In a flash, Sergei closed a massive arm around her waist and hoisted her off the ground. Ana yelped in shock, kicking as Sergei put his other hand over her mouth. "Shhh. Be quiet, or I'll have to involve our Kolya." He purred. "No words. Da?"

Ana's kicks grew weaker as she could suck air past the palm that covered half her face. She weakly nodded, shaking in his grasp. When he felt she'd be quiet, the hand fell away from her face and grabbed the vial, opening it with a twist of his fingers.

"Colonel...no. Please." Ana whimpered, twisting again in his arms. Tiny fists beat against his forearm.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not for you." The colonel made a noise that would have been a giggle coming from anyone else. He twisted his wrist, pouring the T-Virus into the venus flytrap's soil.

\---

Nikolai was surprised to see the colonel during their training drills. Sergei had told him he'd had an errand for the evening and those errands usually ran late into the night. Nikolai had just finished a practice sweep of an old building when Mikhail whistled and waved for him to come over to where the captain and colonel stood.

"Nikolai. The colonel has something he needs you to do. Something so pressing it cannot wait another hour apparently." Mikhail spat the words like they were venom from his lips, obviously disapproving of the request. He found himself drifting between Nikolai and Sergei.

Sergei just smiled, hands clasped behind his back. His unscarred eye glinted with amusement. "Yes. And it's none of Captain Viktor's business what we do, is it?" 

Mikhail seethed quietly, moving side only when Nikolai's hand briefly touched the small of his back. The captain was protective of all the men, especially when it came to the colonel wanting one-on-one time with them. An incident with Sergei and a young man from New York, who had joined the ranks after a bar fight left four dead, had resulted in the man's death. A year later, still no one knew what had happened.

With Nikolai?

That defensiveness was even more intense, especially after Mikhail had once found Nikolai beaten bloody in his quarters just days after he'd made it known to Sergei that the sergeant had found his way into the captain's bed.

Sergei had a broad smile plastered on his face, but the look in his eye was cold. Dangerous. He stared Mikhail down as Nikolai walked past the captain quietly. A smirk, and Sergei's hand rested against Nikolai's shoulder as he turned to walk away with him. 

Mikhail should have known what Sergei wanted. Maybe he had.

Nikolai knew. 

Sergei spoke about small things as they walked to his quarters, a separate building from the barracks. His room was larger, too. A massive bed, a private bathroom with a large bathtub.

"It's been awhile. My wolf has been too busy for me." The colonel murmured as they stepped into his room. He slid his coat off his shoulders and draped it on the coat rack next to the large, ornate wardrobe that sat by the bed. It was just slightly ajar, which Nikolai only briefly noticed before Sergei was sweeping him towards the bathroom. He noticed Sergei's left hand was bandaged, but he didn't quite care enough to ask. Sergei often mutilated himself.

"Sergei, I'm not in the mood." Nikolai whined, shaking his head as the colonel practically carried him towards the bathroom. He tried to push past Sergei, but it worked as well as a child pushing over a bull. The taller man kept an arm around his waist as he hauled him into the bathroom and set him down, leaving the door open so the wardrobe and the edge of the bed were just in view. 

"Kolya. I've missed you. Would you deny me this?" He pouted, kissing his shoulder as the colonel's hands roamed his body. Nikolai's muscles stiffened beneath wandering fingers and Sergei chuckled, eye sparkling with amusement.

Nikolai knew there was no getting out of this, shoulders slumping as he resigned to spending his evening as a toy for the massive man. Sergei smiled happily, leaving his side just long enough to fill the bathtub while Nikolai lingered by the door. Soon, the colonel was back, undressing the wolf and whistling cheerfully. Nikolai rolled his eyes, guided to the bathtub with a massive hand on his bare back.

Sergei had stripped down while he was waiting for the tub to fill and he stepped into the bathtub first, settling and then holding out a hand to help Nikolai into the tub. The younger Russian slid into his lap with an unhappy noise, Sergei's hands once again wandering his body. He squeezed his ass, pinched a nipple, stroked his cock. The wolf's body responded, cock hardening, but the wolf himself was squirming a little in Sergei's grasp and pushing at those large hands. 

Sergei was never deterred, fingers pushing roughly into Nikolai as the younger man gasped, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Water made for a poor lubricant and he shifted in discomfort, made an angry little noise as he tried to stand and was simply held against the massive chest. He'd have bruises from where the colonel's arm wrapped around his waist and he wasn't even sure there would be any point lying to Mikhail about it. 

Sergei looked gleefully up at him, his bandaged hand raising from his back to his hair and yanking Nikolai's head to the side. Nikolai found himself staring through the doorway at the wardrobe in the bedroom as Sergei's fingers stretched him and prepped him. It burned, ached as he wasn't treated gently. He never was with the colonel and he knew better than to expect it, but it still never eased the pain. The colonel spread bites along his skin, some little nips and others full bites that would leave marks. Someone felt possessive today, apparently.

After a soft command, Sergei let him go long enough for Nikolai to lean over the edge of the tub and open one of the sink drawers, grabbing out a bottle of lube and handing it over to him. Of course, the older man couldn't have used it to prep him, no, that would be too nice. 

But at least he was using it to fuck him.

The colonel grabbed the sergeant by his hips with both hands, bandages getting damp in the water as he guided Nikolai to sit down. The younger man was resigned now, reluctantly sitting himself on the larger man's massive cock. He yelped, tensing up a bit as Sergei forced him to sit down entirely, taking his full length in one motion. 

Nikolai couldn't help the little tears that formed, his stomach cramping a little as he was entered. It had been months since Sergei had last fucked him, and he wasn't accustomed to his size as much as he used to be. He was breaking free of the manipulative man, and that meant he was his pretty, silver-haired doll less often. 

Once again, Sergei grabbed his hair, yanking his head to the side to look into the bedroom once again. Nikolai absently found himself tracing the flowers along the wardrobe's door as Sergei snapped his hips up into his junior. His Kolya looked radiant like this, jaw slack and eyes rolled back as Sergei fucked him, cock deep inside the smaller man.

Nikolai felt as helpless as a doll in a child's arms, hands grasping at Sergei's chest and shoulders, the sides of the tub. Anything to help steady him a little bit better as he was forcibly bounced in Sergei's lap. He came, though he wasn't sure if it was an orgasm or just from Sergei's cock pressing into his prostate. 

Nikolai mewled pathetically, begging softly in Russian for Sergei to be gentler and harder at the same time. He was vaguely aware of the water splashing around them getting cooler, only slightly aware of the colonel lifting him up and standing with him. As Nikolai sank down his cock again, he looked up at Sergei in a daze, small line of drool sliding down his chin. The colonel laughed, dragging his tongue along his jaw to his ear and whispering, "Oh, we aren't done yet."

He was given a brief rest, if it could be called that, while Sergei walked to the bed. He dropped Nikolai onto his back, dripping and getting the comforter wet as the colonel rolled him onto his hands and knees, empty for just a moment. He was filled again soon enough, nearly screaming as Sergei started fucking him again without giving him a chance to breathe.

The wolf's nails dug at the duvet below him and he cried out, arms giving out and his chest dropping to the bed. Sergei was relentless behind him, hips snapping into the smaller man so hard Nikolai knew he'd have bruises the next day, and he'd have to tell Mikhail he couldn't do training. The only thing that Sergei seemed to care about was that he faced forward, one hand constantly in his hair, holding his face towards the wardrobe. Nikolai was pretty sure he'd be seeing the intricate flowers carved into the oak whenever he'd close his eyes for the next week. 

When Sergei finally came, his seed filling up the smaller Russian until it dripped down his thighs, Nikolai let out a soft whimper and all but slumped to the bed below him with a groan. His body trembled and it took awhile before he could even move his legs. Sergei took a cool rag to clean him up, placing him properly on the bed and letting him sleep. He smiled down at his Kolya, brushing a hand through silver strands and then turning to the wardrobe.

He unwrapped the bandage, showing a bite mark on the curve of his hand between his thumb and pointer finger. The colonel, a towel now around his waist, opened the wardrobe fully. 

"Did you enjoy the show, Miss Zinoviev?" He teased quietly. He knew Nikolai would sleep heavy after that, unconcerned about being caught.

Ana sat on the floor of the wardrobe, wide eyed. Her hands were bound and she stared up at the colonel, the cloth gag damp with tears. She shook her head, not daring to make a sound. 

As Sergei lifted her to her feet, he whispered snidely in her ear. "You'll be a good girl for me now, da? No more biting?"

A nod.

"Good. Say goodbye to your husband."

She wanted to cry out, to scream for Nikolai to help her...but she feared what Sergei Vladimir would do, if that was her punishment just for biting him. Their punishment. 

As Sergei redressed and led her down into the depths of the labs, she feared her punishment was only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergei is just awful, isn't he? 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully I'll start posting more frequently. Life is just kicking me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ana's last name is a reference to swans which I thought was neat. The tiger lily was also chosen as a contrast to the man we see in Raccoon. A bit nervous posting this but I hope someone enjoys it.


End file.
